


The Secret's Out

by cryghi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it ends well i promise, oikawa u ruined his life (temporarily), with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryghi/pseuds/cryghi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh, hello?"</p><p>"Damn, 'Hiro, I didn't know you'd call me just to say hi." Of course she was being a smartass right now, but then again he expected no less from her.</p><p>"I need you to come pick me up. I don't want to go home and life just went Fresh Prince of Bel-Air on me and flipped upside down."</p><p>"Look, kiddo, I'm not a free taxi service you can call whene-"</p><p>"Oikawa told Mattsun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's Out

**Author's Note:**

> so this was written while I was mad and it turned out decent so I figured I'd post it~  
> basically oikawa spills the beans about hanamaki's (obvious) crush on mattsun and he sulks for a while.   
> enjoy~

A cold autumn breeze nipped at the noses of anyone outdoors, the wind blowing without a care through the streets. The third year volleyball boys strolled through the park, their bellies full with ramen from their victory celebration, the air around them filled with their laughter.

"Yeah. Today was actually great. Aside from Shittykawa's fangirls interrupting our celebration." Iwaizumi sent a glare towards Oikawa as Matsukawa speaks up.

"Every good day has to get ruined by his fanclub or else it wouldn't be tradition." 

"Iwa-chan, Mattsun, you two are just jealous!" Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms, making Hanamaki snicker.

"No one in this group has ever been or will ever be jealous of you and your annoying group of thirsty girls, sorry to break it to you." Hanamaki smirked, looking to the pouting Oikawa.

"Actually," Matsukawa began, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I always did wonder what it would be like to have even one girl fawn over me. No, I'm not saying I'm jealous of what Oikawa has. I've just never had anyone like me." 

Iwaizumi looked to Matsukawa, surprised by his sudden change of mood. Matsukawa hasn't always been the most emotional of the four, that title went to Oikawa, and he certainly didn't seem like the type to want confessions from people. Their brief silence was cut short by Oikawa laughing and wrapping his arm around Matsukawa's shoulders.

"Oh, Mattsun! You oblivious soul," Oikawa began, pointing his thumb at Hanamaki. "Makki here has liked you since our first year!"

And with that, the group stopped walking as each teen had a different emotion spread across their face. Oikawa's was an emotion described as "oh fuck", his mouth hanging open as he just stared ahead, knowing he just fucked everything up. Iwaizumi's emotion was "did you really just fucking do that", his arms thrown up as he glared at Oikawa, shock present on his face.

Thankfully someone was at least glaring at Oikawa, because Hanamaki was preoccupied with his own state that couldn't be defined with words. He was watching Matsukawa, just as he was watching him. Matsukawa seemed genuinely surprised, his eyes wide and his jaw slacked, while Hanamaki had an embarrassed blush come upon his cheeks as he felt betrayed, ashamed, and nauseous. Oikawa's head whipped over to him as soon as his brain and thoughts became functioning again, his arm moving off of Matsukawa's shoulders. 

"Makki-" Oikawa started, but was cut off when Hanamaki started walking away, biting his lip as he focused on the path ahead of him. A moment later he heard quick footsteps behind him, followed by a hand gripping his shoulder. He slowly turned to the side, trying his best to glare at the owner of the hand while feeling pure embarrassment.

"Makki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" Oikawa said in a panicked tone, his eyes wide as he still held onto Hanamaki. He peeked over the male's shoulder, seeing Iwaizumi talking to Matsukawa, the latter's eyes focused on him, the shock still present on his face. He looked back to Oikawa, knocking his hand off his shoulder before he continued to walk away. Their group was now a mess, thanks to Oikawa spilling his secret, and knowing they'd never be able to joke around anymore made Hanamaki even more nauseous.

He walked for what seemed like forever, his legs now inhabiting a dull ache as he found a bench near a park he knew was on the other side of town. Muttering out a string of creative curse words, Hanamaki sat on the bench and got his phone out. He was met with 32 text messages, 5 missed calls, and 1 voice mail. Opting to ignore that shit show, he opened his contacts and called his older sister. After three rings, he was met with nothing but silence. He checked the phone screen, seeing he was indeed on a call with his sister. Putting the phone back to his hear, he raised a curious brow.

"Uh, hello?"

"Damn, 'Hiro, I didn't know you'd call me just to say hi." Of course she was being a smartass right now, but then again he expected no less from her.

"I need you to come pick me up. I don't want to go home and life just went Fresh Prince of Bel-Air on me and flipped upside down."

"Look, kiddo, I'm not a free taxi service you can call whene-"

"Oikawa told Mattsun." Was all he had to say and before he knew it, his sister pulled up, and had even brought him cream puffs. The whole ride to her house was explaining (in detail, because that's what his sister wanted) his night up to the point where he had found the bench. When they arrived at her house, she cooed out a small "it'll be okay, Mattsun is still your best friend" before leaving him be on the couch with snacks and Netflix. 

Hanamaki ended up staying awake until the wee hours of the morning, ignoring his now 67 text messages, 13 missed calls, and 4 voice mails. He slept well into Saturday afternoon, his sister leaving him breakfast (which could now be considered lunch) while she stayed in her office, working on who knows what to give him some more peace and quiet. Many hours passed before he decided he felt okay enough to head home, promptly getting a ride from his sister who said he "owed her one". 

Not even two steps into his house, his mother poked her head out of the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"There you are! Your sister said you stayed at her place. Your friend came over, uh, what was it, Oikawa? I told him you weren't here, and he told me to tell you to call him. He looked really upset, 'Hiro." She muttered the last bit before heading back in the kitchen, making Hanamaki groan to himself as he padded to his room.

His weekend was spent with his phone off while he did what he could to busy himself. He finished the season of Bob's Burgers he was watching at his sister's, did all of his homework, read all of the book he was assigned, and even cleaned his room. However, nothing could save him from having to go to school the next morning. The mere thought made him toss and turn all night, getting three hours of sleep tops.

When he made his way to school, he avoided the route Mattsun took to give him some more space. What if Mattsun wouldn't even look at him? Or worse, what if he looked at him in disgust? How would their volleyball practice go? He didn't even want to think about how he was going to act around Oikawa. He'd be fine with Iwaizumi, maybe that's how he'd scrape by in practice is by talking to him, although he's always by Oikawa. 

Sighing deeply, he trudged into the school, choosing to focus on all of his classes, which never happens. This plan went well, until lunch rolled around. Instead of going to their group's usual spot outside for lunch, he stayed inside of his classroom, unwrapping his bento and beginning to eat while he sketched in his notebook. He was in his own little bubble before that bubble got popped by an all too familiar deep voice.

"Hey." Matsukawa said, his voice softer than normal when speaking to Hanamaki. The latter didn't stop doodling and didn't look up at the tan male, murmuring a "sup" as he filled in a section of his drawing.

"You haven't answered my texts. I even tried calling, and you know I never call. Uh. Did you get any of them?" Matsukawa uttered, leaning back against the chair in front of Hanamaki. 

"Lost my phone." Was Hanamaki's reply, which was an obvious lie, even if his phone wasn't in sight currently. He saw Matsukawa sit backwards on the chair he was leaning on, stealing a small bit of food from Hanamaki's bento as he usually did.

"Oikawa said he went over to your house but your mom said you weren't there. Was she lying?" Geez, he was as blunt as ever wasn't he? Typical Matsukawa. If he wanted to know something, he asked directly and didn't care for excuses.

"No, she wasn't." Hanamaki muttered before sparing a glance up at Matsukawa. The latter's eyes were already trained on his, his face as stoic as always, although there was something in his eyes he couldn't quite put his finger on. They held a silent staring contest before Hanamaki spoke up.

"What's your deal?" He spit out, not meaning to really sound as mad as he did. However, he did begin to get angry when Matsukawa just continued staring back at him, his eyes roaming his face. It took less than a minute more of this before Hanamaki slammed his pencil down.

"Can you seriously not even answer me? You know what, let's talk about it then. Yeah, Oikawa told you my secret. Yeah, it's true. I never said shit about it because we'd end up right here, awkward as hell with our friendship messed up. I already kept my distance from you, what more do you want from me? Did you come here to reject me in person? Go for it, Mattsun, I get it." Hanamaki leaned back in his chair, just looking at Matsukawa, who kept his face blank for a moment before the corner of his lips perked up into a smirk, it soon becoming a smile as he chuckled.

"I didn't come here to reject you." Matsukawa said softly, much like his tone from earlier as he pulled out a brown paper bag he had been hiding behind his back, setting it in front of Hanamaki. He looked down at it curiously, looking at the note taped to the bag, it written in Matsukawa's messy and barely eligible handwriting.

(hey you pink haired fairy boy  
I like you too  
quit ignoring me  
be my boyfriend so I can get more memes)

Hanamaki's face had felt hot, and he hoped there wasn't any color to his cheeks because of this. His eyes scanned the note a few more times before he blinked in slight confusion, looking up to Matsukawa.

"Your handwriting fucking sucks." Was all Hanamaki could get out in a hushed tone, his fingers messing with the sides of the bag. "I swear if you're fucking with me I will-"

"I had all weekend to think it over thanks to your ass ignoring me, I'm not fucking with you." Matsukawa sighed, moving slightly to open the bag, revealing some creampuffs. Unlike the ones his sister had gotten him, these ones were from his favorite bakery close to Matsukawa's house. His eyes must have shown his immediate interest, because he heard another laugh from the boy in front of him. 

"I don't have all day, princess. I have, uh, five minutes." He said, checking his phone before looking back to the clearly shocked Hanamaki.

After a moment of looking at Matsukawa, trying to see if there was any joke he wasn't getting, even if he had said he wasn't fucking with him. When all he found was a small bit of fondness, some anxiety, and a smidge of hope, he grabbed a cream puff out of the bag before taking a bite out of it, knowing Matsukawa understood his answer.

The message seemed to get across nicely when Matsukawa grinned, which Hanamaki reciprocated with one of his own. He left shortly after so he could make it to class, which gave Hanamaki the opportunity to slide his phone out of his pocket, sending Matsukawa a quick text, not bothering to read his previous messages yet. 

Me: thank you. i'm sorry.

Matsukawaii: No problem babe

Hanamaki smiled small now, scrolling up through the messages Matsukawa had left him. He broke out into a full out grin now.

Me: did you seriously spam me with memes while i wasn't answering

Matsukawaii: ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯

 

Epilogue:

Me: i'm still going to beat your ass

Oikawa: Nooooo! Makki, I apologized several times, and I even bought you that new tongue ring! Plus, you and Mattsun are together now. If anything, I deserve presents, not you!

Me: sure, jan

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeh? I got nothin'
> 
> thank you for reading~


End file.
